<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Their Footsteps by Mykael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175844">In Their Footsteps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael'>Mykael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinsverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily-centric (DCU), Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Training, Twins, Vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden and Keiran are just like their parents, despite being different from each other in their own ways. But for Jason, seeing a lot of himself in both his boys, scares him the most. Now armed with the knowledge that not only their parents, but pretty much everyone they know, is a hero, the twins seek to emulate their parents. They want to be heroes, just like them. And so they come to a crossroads; do they continue to try and shelter the boys from the vigilante life, or do they train them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinsverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've thought about this quite a bit the last few days. Did something like this for my other series, but with twins, this provides some interesting opportunities, I think. &gt;:3</p><p>Nothing is set in stone quite yet, however. Feel free to offer your thoughts ad ideas; perhaps some of them could affect the outcome? ;D I'll never tell, mwuahaha</p><p>Edit: Changed the crappy title. I think this one it way better. :3 (I hate titles, they're hard. <i>hiss</i>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So another me, from another universe came to our world as Robin, Boy wonder?” Kaden asked, glancing over at his twin across the room. The twins were dressed down for the night in just a pair of black dorm pants. Kaden was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees while Keiran sat at the edge of his, hands resting on the bed. He flashed a smirk and gave a curt nod in reply.</p><p>“That about sums it up. Sounds crazy, but it <em> really </em>happened. Apparently, the other you is also a badass computer hacker--”</p><p>“Um, <em> excuse me </em> , but <em> I’m </em>a badass computer hacker too!” Kaden interrupted with a prideful grin. Benji came into the room a minute later and went over to Keiran for pets. Keiran chuckled and scratched Benji’s ears, then Benji pranced over toward Kaden and hopped up on his bed. Kaden laughed when the dog jumped up and licked his face, then rolled over on his back, tail wagging when Kaden scratched his belly. Keiran chuckled in amusement and waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Anyway, I think <em> we </em>could do what he does,” Keiran murmured, keeping his tone hushed as he glanced back down the hallway. Their parents were getting ready for patrol tonight and now that both their sons were aware of it, they didn’t need to hide it anymore. Though the curtains were all closed at night time, like they always were, but now the boys understood why their parents made that a thing. </p><p>“Yeah, right. We don’t have any training. Not that I’m saying ‘no’. Beating up bad guys sounds like fun,” Kaden replied, flashing a grin. Keiran chuckled and shook his head while waving his hands.</p><p>“No, we don’t, but It’s not like I’m suggesting we go after, like, a Scarecrow or something.” Kaden snorted and laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. That was an interesting thought, to say the least. He tried to imagine himself as Robin, Boy Wonder, and he rather liked the idea. Though he doubted their parents would <em> at all. </em>“But like, you could be my wingman and work from the computer while I have all the fun.”</p><p>“Like hell,” Kaden shot back, flashing a smirk as the twins laughed. They fell silent again, with Keiran leaning back on his bed with his hands propping him up from behind. The two of them shared a look, then both looked back out into the hallway. Their parents were gone.</p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kaden asked. The twins grinned, and then Keiran answered “oh yeah.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jason and Dick made their way into the cave from the vehicle tunnel nearby. Damian, Bruce, Tim, and Barbara were all already there and had something to discuss; namely, the twins and the future of their vigilante lives. It had only been a week since Black Mask and Joker had kidnapped the boys and attempted to use them as leverage for their own twisted agendas. Yet in that week, the twins both hounded their parents to let them join them on patrol, and all week, both Dick and Jason firmly told them “no”. Keiran even had the audacity to bring up the Kaden from that other universe! </p><p>“About time you two showed up,” Damian snapped impatiently as he and Tim sparred in the cave. They seemed to be on even footing until Damian took advantage of Tim’s momentary distraction to plant him on the ground. Tim grunted when his back hit the ground and glared up at a rather smug looking Damian. “Looks like I won this round, Drake.”</p><p>“Bite me, demonspawn,” Tim snapped back. The two of them shared a chuckle of amusement and then Damian helped him up. Dick laughed as well and trotted up to the two of them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.</p><p>“Y’know, it’s so nice to see you two finally getting along,” Dick teased, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Both Damian and Tim groaned and rolled their eyes, shoving the older man away and earning a laugh from Dick.</p><p>“Now now, you’re all adults, not children. It’s time you behave like it,” chided Alfred as he came down the stairs and into the cave. The three of them turned to the old man who flashed a smirk at their antics. He was carrying a tray full of tea and cakes, and set it down on a table nearby.</p><p>“I don’t think they were ever adults to begin with,” Barbara teased as she sauntered over toward the table. It had been a good couple years since she’d used a wheelchair. Bruce funded an experimental procedure that gave her back her mobility via a neural implant. She’d mostly stuck to being “Oracle” though.</p><p>“Oh, you wound me, Babs,” Dick replied in an over dramatic tone, leaning back against the chair and draping an arm over his eyes. Barbara giggled and punched his arm playfully.</p><p>“Still as charming as ever, Richard,” she shot back, earning a grin from the acrobat. Jason sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, pulling off his helmet and placing it on the table.</p><p>“Y’know, you two are lucky I’m not the jealous type; if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two were <em> flirting </em>,” Jason teased, flashing a smirk. Dick and Barbara both laughed, then Dick closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him.</p><p>“Not to worry, Little Wing,” Dick murmured against Jason’s lips. The younger man smiled and stole another quick kiss, while Tim and Damian made disgusted sounds in the background and rolled their eyes.</p><p>“Can we get to why we’re here in the first place? Please? Before those two started screwing on the cave floor?” Tim complained, throwing his arms toward Dick and Jason. Barbara laughed in response and Alfred sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I swear, sometimes I feel like the only adult in the room,” Alfred exasperated, though there was a teasing edge in his tone. Bruce chuckled a bit and patted Alfred on the shoulder as he joined them at the table, coming from the computer. </p><p>“Right then. The twins know everything now, or just about--” Jason started, crossing his arms over his chest. Dick moved to stand beside him and leaned against the man with his arm resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“--and as Alfred so correctly pointed out, they’re going to want to join us out on patrol.” Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; the twins had been bugging them about just that very thing for the last week or so. He was at least grateful that Alfred didn’t say “I told you so”. </p><p>“Speak of the devil, it looks like they’re on the streets right now,” Tim commented, glancing down at his laptop screen. Dick and Jason’s heads snapped in his direction when they heard that. Tim quickly looked up and raised his hands defensively. “I didn’t bug them! Honest! I bugged whatever I thought they’d most likely use as equipment.”</p><p>“Way to think ahead Timmers,” Jason complimented, putting his helmet back on. “I guess we’ll have to go and deal with this. You coming, Dickie?” Jason asked, glancing over at the man. Dick shrugged his shoulders and followed Jason over to the vehicles.</p><p>“We knew this would happen eventually, didn’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re <em> our kids </em> . Honestly I’d be <em> more </em>surprised if they actually did as they were told,” Jason answered. Dick laughed in response and patted Jason’s back.</p><p>“I know, right?”</p>
<hr/><p>Kaden and Keiran laughed as they walked down the dark streets of Gotham City, side-by-side, sharing some laughs. The two had donned improvised costumes with Keiran’s drawing inspiration from his father’s; a black leather jacket, jeans with black knee pads, black boots, and a red Oni Mask, with a pair of black gloves with raised knuckles. Kaden’s was little more than a red and black leotard with jeans, boots, and a black and gold bo staff his Uncle Tim bought for him as a gift for his 14th birthday while he was over in China.</p><p>“Did you see that one guy’s face?!” Kaden asked, making a mock expression of a thug they surprised earlier. Keiran let out a laugh and patted his brother’s shoulder, then the twins took a turn down an alleyway as a shortcut home. Of course, the laughter came to an abrupt end when they heard someone touching down on the ground behind them. The twins paused and then slowly turned around, then flashed a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Uh...hi dad,” Kaden muttered.</p><p>“Papa! Good to see you!” Keiran added in. Their parents, both of them who were in civilian attire, fixed their sons with a stern glare.</p><p>“I’m sure you are,” Dick replied in a flat tone.</p><p>“You’re both in <em> big trouble </em>,” Jason scolded, tone severe as he fixed the twins with a harsh glare. The twins shared a quick look, then Kaden attempted to lie their way out of trouble, despite the fact that there was an infinitesimally small chance they’d get out of it at this point. It was worth a try though, right?</p><p>“We were just--” Kaden started, but Jason held up his hand to interrupt him.</p><p>“Whatever shitty excuse you were just about to feed me, save it. You’re busted. We caught you <em> red handed </em> disobeying us. Now let’s go. We’re going home,” Jason scolded. He pointed back down the alleyway, and watched as the twins slinked past him. Dick took the lead and stopped at the mouth of the alleyway, then pulled out his phone. He’d added a few features of his own to it over the years, including a remote feature for his nightcar. Speaking of, the car came to a stop in front of them, currently camouflaged as his blue 1969 Chevrolet Camero.</p><p>“Get in,” Dick ordered. The twins hopped into the backseat, Jason into the passenger’s seat, and Dick into the driver’s seat. </p><p>The drive home was silent, far too silent for the twins’ liking. It didn’t end when they got home, either. Dick and Jason marched them up to the apartment in complete silence, and the whole time, the twins silently wished their parents would just yell at them and get it over with!</p><p>“Change, now, and go to bed,” Jason chided, arms crossed over his chest. The twins flinched, noting a harshness in his tone or as they’d come to call it, the “disappointed dad” tone. They hated that tone. “You won’t be driving the Impala, either of you, for the rest of the month. Once it’s fixed up, I’m parking it outside,” Jason explained to them. Kaden and Keiran turned and stared at him as if he’d said something unthinkable.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, <em> I </em>will be driving you to school every morning, and your father will be picking you up,” Dick filled in, and the twins only stood there, more dumbfounded.</p><p>“<em> What?! ” </em>they both called out in unison. They shared a look and then Kaden took a step toward his parents and attempted to beg their way out of it.</p><p>“C’mon, isn’t that a bit extreme?! I mean, driving us and picking us up like we’re, what, <em> five </em> <em>?</em>” Kaden asked, glancing back at Keiran. Keiran threw his arms up in disgust at their punishment; they couldn’t drive, would be dropped off and picked up, how could it get worse than that?</p><p>“What about Football practice?” Keiran asked.</p><p>“And gymnastics?” Kaden chimed in.</p><p>“Calm down. You can still go. We’re not <em> that </em>cruel,” Dick replied with a chuckle of amusement. He pointed toward their bedroom and frowned again, remembering they were in trouble. “Now go to bed. You can consider your weekend over already.” The twins groaned in annoyance and marched to their bedroom. </p><p>Jason waited until their door was closed, then turned to Dick and scrubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>“They’re going to do this again, at some point,” Jason said to him. Dick sighed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And they might not be so lucky the next time they do.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“You’re terrified of letting them on the streets. Of letting them--”</p><p>“Become like me,” Jason cut in, putting an end to their back and forth. He padded into the living room and sunk down onto the couch, Dick settling in beside him. The older man wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders, scooted a little close, and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s jaw.</p><p>“I know,” he said softly. Jason sighed, the tension and anxiety easing from his body as he glanced over at Dick.</p><p>“They’re teenagers, and like us, they’ll think its a game and...god, I don’t want either of them to--if something happened to them--”</p><p>“I know. We grew up differently than they did--”</p><p>“Exactly my point!” Jason interrupted, shifting on the couch. “They grew up to have a <em> normal life , </em> something I wish <em> I’d </em>had. I mean, I don’t regret being Robin, except for...well..’yknow.”</p><p>“So we teach them. We don’t just train them, we teach them about the dangers. Alfred said it, and I think on some level, we all knew it; once they found out, they’d want to join us--” Dick filled in, and Jason sighed again and interrupted, raking a hand through his hair.</p><p>“So it’s better that we train them and prepare them, and minimize the risks and dangers as much as possible. I know. I still don’t like it.” Dick smiled when Jason pouted a little, then leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“Well, you can’t chain them to their bedroom, Jay,” Dick answered. Jason smirked slightly and then shoved Dick back onto the couch, then crawled on top of him.</p><p>“Hmm, no, I can’t. But speaking of chaining--”</p><p>“Oh, getting kinky on me?” Dick replied, lips curving into a grin. Jason leaned down, pinning Dick’s arms above his head and brushing his lips against Dick’s.</p><p>“Might be,” he whispered against his husband’s lips. Dick stared up at Jason through half-lidded eyes, filled with both lust and love.</p><p>“I’ve got handcuffs in the bedroom,” Dick whispered back. A grin split both their faces, and then Jason captured Dick’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We’ve decided to train you,” Dick said, and the twins’ faces immediately lit up; even Keiran stopped pouting for a moment. But their enthusiasm was quickly cut short when Jason cleared his throat.<br/>“However” he started, looking back and forth between the two teenagers “there are going to be some rules and conditions. I expect them all followed <i>to the letter</i> or you’re done. Understood?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiran and Kaden sat at the kitchen table silently eating breakfast. Jason was at the stove cooking his and Dick’s breakfast, and Dick was working on his laptop. He’d opted to close his gym for the day and stay home with Jason and the boys, or so that’s what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Dickie,” Jason called from across the kitchen, piling two eggs, two pieces of toast, some hash and a few strips of bacon onto a plate. He slid it across the table in front of Dick, then placed a kiss on top of the man’s head. Dick looked up at him and smiled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down for a proper kiss on his lips. Kaden and Keiran made a disgusted sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’,mon, we’re trying to eat!” Kaden complained, despite the playful edge in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they do it on purpose, Kades,” Keiran replied, shielding his eyes. Jason snorted with held back laughter, but Dick was less restrained. He stabbed at his food and took a bite before pointing his fork at the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve seen you two sucked face with whatever guy or girl you bring home, so shush,” Dick joked back. Kaden snorted and waved his hand dismissively. He and Keiran shared a look and then nodded in silent agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. 1. You’re our parents and 2. You’re old,” Keiran filled in. Jason scoffed and slid a cup of orange juice to Dick, then padded back over to the stove to finish his own breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your breakfast you little brats,” Jason called over his shoulder. Kaden and Keiran giggled a bit but offered not a word in response. Jason joined them at the breakfast table a minute later. Despite their parents anger at their actions last night, and pretty much having their weekend revoked, the breakfast table was mostly filled with light conversation, some jokes, and even a little teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the twins were made to clean up after breakfast, doing the dishes, cleaning the counter and the stove, the table, in addition to their other morning chores. Typically, the twins were only tasked with taking out the trash, cleaning their rooms up, and taking care of Benji. Washing the dishes was left to whomever cooked breakfast, though everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>generally </span>
  </em>
  <span>took care of their own dishes and silverware. Kaden and Keiran were typically tasked with doing the dishes after dinner. But once that was done--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Jason called to them, waving them over to the table. Keiran and Kaden mumbled in annoyance under their breath, but sat at the table. Keiran’s trademark attitude made an appearance as he glared at his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now? Going to make us shine your shoes, too?” Keiran snapped. Jason glared daggers at the teen. It was only Dick placing his hand on top of his to calm him that kept him from snapping back at the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna be a smart mouth, I can ground you for the rest of the week,” Jason snapped at him. Keiran opened his mouth to retaliate, but Dick silenced him with a glare, that look his papa often gave him that silently told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now would be the time to shut your mouth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keiran pouted and crossed his arms on top of the table and rested his chin on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve decided to train you,” Dick said, and the twins’ faces immediately lit up; even Keiran stopped pouting for a moment. But their enthusiasm was quickly cut short when Jason cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However” he started, looking back and forth between the two teenagers “there are going to be some rules and conditions. I expect them all followed </span>
  <em>
    <span>to the letter</span>
  </em>
  <span> or you’re done. Understood?” Keiran and Kaden both immediately nodded without question or missing a beat and sat up, waiting for their father to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grades? They don’t fall at all. You keep them up, and if you skip </span>
  <em>
    <span>one class</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re done,” Dick filled in, sharing a look with his husband. Jason sighed and raked a hand through his hair, hesitant to continue. Honestly, if it was up to him, neither of them would be out in costume on the streets of Gotham. But he knew them too well, because he knew himself. Eventually they’d sneak out again, and each time they did it, the chances that they got hurt or worse, killed, increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, under </span>
  <em>
    <span>any circumstances</span>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go out before your training is finished. If anyone catches you on the streets before then, you’re done,” Jason said firmly, expression serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we understood?” Dick asked them. Keiran and Kaden exchanged a look and thought about it for a few moments. They turned to their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’ll get to fight crime? Like you guys?” Kaden asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's gonna be Robin?” Keiran chimed in, but Jason held up his hand to silence them for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, slow down. You’re a ways off from worry about that. Now, answer the question; are we both understood?” Jason asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kaden replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Keiran answered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kaden and Keiran laughed and traded jokes with each other in their excitement when they arrived at the cave later in the day with their parents. Dick and Jason followed their boys into the cave from behind where the others were waiting, including Bruce, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Alfred and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my children and I will see to it that they are properly trained,” Talia said firmly, refusing to back down in her argument with both Bruce and Damian. Neither Damian and Bruce looked like they were going to budge, both with their arms crossed over their chests and glaring at Talia. Damian for his part, scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was your child too, and I still remember quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how you trained me,” Damian snapped. “You’re not putting Kaden and Keiran through that, too. They annoy the hell out of me, but they don’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are al Ghuls, and they deserve to be trained as such,” Talia snapped back. She glanced over in the direction of her twin sons, then looked up from them to Dick and Jason. She shared a look with Jason, then Jason cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As surprising as this might sound, I actually asked Talia to come here and help train the boys,” Jason explained, grabbing everyone’s attention. Indeed, that came as quite the surprise to everyone in the room, except Dick, for obvious reasons. A silence pervaded the room for the span of a few moments, but it felt more like several minutes. “Kaden and Keiran deserve the best. Talia is one of the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todd--” Damian started to protest, taking a step toward him while gesturing toward his mother. But before he could get a word in edgewise, Jason held up his hand and stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, she trained me too,” he said, eyes narrowing at her. If she felt anything from Jason’s statement, she was good at hiding it. Her expression remained blank and unreadable. “The same methods will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be employed with the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia gave a curt nod in response, but offered no words to go with that reply. Damian snorted derisively however, and walked past his mother and toward the gear lockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I plan to keep a close eye on you, mother. You may have changed in a lot of other ways, but your idea of training has always been...</span>
  <em>draconian<span>,</span></em>
  <span>” Damian snapped at her. Keiran and Kaden exchanged a look, but fortunately, Dick seemed to be able to pick up on what they were thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian and Talia have a very long, very complicated history,” Dick filled in, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Kaden and Keiran looked up at their papa, and then back to their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...you’re an assassin?” Keiran asked. Talia nodded without hesitation, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied simply. Jason placed his hands on his son’s shoulders as he stepped up behind them. His eyes met with Talia’s, both bearing serious expressions on their faces, as if they were having some silent showdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother will be teaching you non-lethal techniques--” he started, but Talia interrupted, eyes narrowing as she glared back at Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--but essential ones for keeping yourselves safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we </span>
  <span><em>all</em> </span>
  <span>calm down and not kill each other? That would be a pretty good start,” Barbara cut in, stepping in between the two of them. Tim snorted from behind them, earning a glare from Barbara. Tim just smirked as he leaned back against the table and waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t interrupt. Let it play out, this is getting interesting,” he joked as he arched a black eyebrow. Barbara rolled her eyes and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children. I work with children,” Barbara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked up at Bruce a little desperately, hoping for a little help. Bruce just smirked, his arms crossed as he watched the whole thing play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, I’m retired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you get a sense of humor! Alfred!” Barbara called, glancing over at the old man. Alfred sighed and made his way over to the group and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we could get to why we’re here and stop bickering, that would be quite the improvement,” Alfred deadpanned, making a quick glance around the cave. His eyes fell upon Kaden and Keiran who looked like they were about ready to bound off the floor with barely contained excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our training! When can we get to it?!” Kaden asked as a grin split his face in two. Jason placed his hand on Kaden’s shoulder again, prompting the teen to look up at him curiously. Jason sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids are so impatient,” he commented. Dick playfully jabbed him in the side with his elbow and grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind you of anyone, Jaybird?” Dick teased. Jason snorted and rolled his eyes, but flashed a smile back at his husband. But Keiran shifted in place and frowned. Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? Were they </span>
  <span><em>all</em> </span>
  <span>going to train them? As if on cue, Damian returned to the group, still wearing a scowl as he looked back and forth between the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to begin your training today. But each of you has your own strengths and weaknesses, so you’re going to get different training,” Damian explained. The two teens exchanged a look, then looked back to Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kaden asked, arching an eyebrow. Dick patted Kaden on the shoulder and flashed a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you’ll be training with me, Tim and Barbara, kiddo,” Dick explained, to which Kaden’s face lit up as if it were Christmas. Tim padded over to him next with his arms crossed. He and Barbara glanced at each other, then Tim shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with tech, computers especially. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re a hacker, Kaden. And we both know about your little stunt with Gotham Academy’s mainframe,” Tim said to the teen, sharing a prideful look with Barbara. Kaden’s jaw dropped as he looked over at his Uncle Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--but I thought Aunt Barbara--” Kaden started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kaden, you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?!</em>” Dick asked in a firm tone. Kaden flinched at his papa’s tone and flashed a nervous smile. Barbara chuckled and strode over to the teen, patting him on the shoulder. She turned her attention and Dick and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, Kaden and I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long chat </span>
  </em>
  <span>about hacking into the school system,” Barbara reassured him. She turned to Kaden and flashed a grin and added “and then I taught him a few other tricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about me?” Keiran asked, looking around at everyone. “Who will I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, Damian, and myself will train you,” Talia filled in. Keiran turned to her, then shared a look with Kaden. When he turned his attention back to his mother, Damian and Jason moved to stand on either side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit more like me than Kaden is; a straight up brawler. But you’ve got some anger issues, kid,” Jason said to Keiran, arching his eyebrow. Keiran snorted in response and looked over at Keiran. He hooked a thumb toward the other teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does Kaden. Why--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fuse is </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>shorter than your brother’s,” Jason interrupted. Keiran opened his mouth to retort, but then immediately closed it; that would have pretty much proved his father’s point, and he knew it. </span>
</p><p><span>“So...will I get to train with dad, too?” Kaden asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He and Keiran looked at each other, then back to their respective trainers. Jason’s lips curved into a grin and felt a swell of pride (and happiness) in his chest upon hearing that both</span> <span>his sons were looking forward to training with him.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry. We’re just focusing on your individual strengths and needs right now,” Dick filled in, wrapping an arm around Barbara and Tim’s shoulders and pulling them to his side. Jason patted Keiran’s shoulder, prompting the teen to turn around to face him. Keiran rubbed the back of his neck and looked between his father, his mother, and Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So when do we get started?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaden and Keiran being their training, separately. It turns out, it's not quite as fun and exciting as they imagined it to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. This took a while. And it was over 4k words before I trimmed it down. Dx</p><p>I felt the need to put some <i>real</i> detail into their training instead of glossing over it. Also, where the twins have differing personalities and interests, I thought it might be interesting to sort of show the different kind of things they're each learning. Sort of make it a bit more interesting I guess? Either way, enjoy. :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, training the twins was somewhat...</span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Talia wanted to train them ‘like al Ghuls’, which both Damian and Jason vehemently opposed. It was one of the few things they agreed on. But Jason tended to drift in and out of helicopter mode; Dick had to talk him down a few times, because he was being a bit...</span>
  <em>
    <span>overprotective</span>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, Jason didn’t want them </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere near a damn costume</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it this way Jay; the more training they get, the safer and more prepared they’ll be. And besides, they could easily grow out of it.” That was what Dick told him, and he hated it when Dick used logic on him. That, and those damn beautiful, blue, puppy dog eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But training wasn't as glamorous and fun as Keiran had imagined it. He spent a few hours after school, and half the day on weekends in what amounted to “boot camp” essentially. He spent a couple of hours each day learning various different martial arts and was instructed by Damian, Talia, and Jason in all of them. When he wasn’t learning martial arts, he was sparring, but the sparring had another lesson to it aside from just learning how to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, is that the best you have, Keiran?” Damian taunted, still in a fighting stance as he gestured for Keiran to come to him. Keiran growled but made no move to attack just yet. He kept his eyes trained on Damian, stayed focused, like he was taught. “Tt, you’re pathetic. A waste of my time. We should quit right here; I don’t think you’ve got what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Keiran snapped, lunging in at Damian. Damian snorted and as Keiran threw a punch, Damian deflected it, then aimed a kick toward his ankles. Keiran yelped as he was tripped out, and then Damian slammed him back onto the training mat. Keiran let out a groan as the wind was knocked clean out of his longs. He closed his eyes tight and slowly rolled over onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re talking about, Keiran,” Jason commented to the teen from the sidelines. Keiran grunted as he pushed himself to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes again and shook his head to clear his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, shooting a glare over at Damian. Jason sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your anger. Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberately</span>
  </em>
  <span> baited you, and you took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. You’ve got to keep your cool,” Jason explained to him. Talia stepped up beside Jason who flashed a quick look in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also need to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s one of the most important skills a warrior should learn,” she explained. Keiran looked over in his mother’s direction and arched an eyebrow. Patience? That was a skill? “Damian--” she started, but Damian was already sitting down in the middle of the mat and crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit, Keiran,” Damian instructed. Keiran groaned and rolled his eyes, but did as he was instructed. He sat down on the mat and crossed his legs the same way Damian had his crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and take a deep breath,” Damian instructed. Keiran did as he was told. He sat still with his eyes closed for a few moments, waiting for more instructions, but when none came, he sighed and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? What’s the point of this?” Keiran asked. Damian opened his eyes and stared back at the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is patience. Now shut up and sit there quietly. If you can’t learn to be patient, then there’s no point in continuing your training,” Damian scolded. Keiran grumbled something under his breath but closed his eyes again and waited...and waited...and waited...Five minutes passed...then ten...then half an hour...then an hour...and Keiran began to wonder if he was going to lose his sanity, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy crap</span>
  </em>
  <span> how long were they going to make him wait?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough,” Damian said out loud. Keiran heaved an exasperated sigh as Damian gestured for him to stand up, which he did gladly. He bounced around on his feet a bit and shook his hands, grateful to be able to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>move </span>
  </em>
  <span>again! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Keiran. I’m sure you were feeling impatient and twitchy the whole time--” Jason started, lips twitching into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Keiran replied, flashing a smirk back at his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that wasn’t bad. Patience is important. Now, let’s try this again. Damian--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me orders, Todd,” Damian snapped, taking a fighting stance. Keiran did likewise and the two of them stared each other down. Keiran’s foot twitched as he stepped forward, only to stop and remember what he’d just learned about being patient. Instead, he held his ground and waited for Damian to make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male suddenly rushed him and Keiran took a single step back. As he swung a fist, Keiran blocked, then slapped another attack aside. He ducked another punch, then speared Damian in the gut. Unfortunately, Damian barely budged, sliding back a few steps, and tossed Keiran aside. Keiran stumbled but quickly regained his footing in time to catch Damian’s fist and retaliate with an attack of his own. Finally, he landed a solid blow to his stomach and then tried to follow up with an uppercut...unfortunately, Damian caught his fist and wrenched the teen around and forced him to his knees, jerking his arm behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, fuck!” Keiran cursed, flinched in pain whenever Damian tugged his arm back just the slightest. Damian snorted, but oddly, did not throw any sort of derisive comment his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad. That’s better, Keiran,” Damian complimented. Keiran grunted and then glanced over his shoulder and back up at Damian, flashing a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just compliment m--OW” he complained when Damian tugged his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it go to your head.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Kaden wasn’t in school or at gymnastics practice, he was pushing the very limits of his flexibility and acrobatic ability training with his papa. Within the span of a month, Dick had Kaden bending almost as much as him. And when he wasn’t working on his acrobatics with Dick, he was training in martial arts with both Tim and Dick. On top of that, his aunt Barbara was teaching him all sorts of things about various pieces of tech outside of computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hacking skills had improved quite a bit and his technically aptitude had also increased. They were all focusing on his strengths first, but it wasn’t all fun and games. It was hard work, and there were some days when Kaden was</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was one of those days. He’d spent most of the day with Tim and Barbara working on his computer skills. They gave him a crash course in computer forensics, diagnostics, networking, and more. Before long, he was almost able to utilize the Batcomputer to its full potential, like Bruce, Dick, and Tim, and had gotten quite comfortable with other advanced systems like the one Barbara had in the clock tower, a.k.a “The Belfry”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kaden wasn’t working at a computer or a workbench, he was on the mat for combat training. Dick, Tim, and Barbara each sparred with him a bit to get a feel for how he fought. He tended toward a fighting style similar to Dick’s, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a bit of his father emphasized in his fighting style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick taught him Tae Kwon Do, Capoeira and Jeet Kune Do. Tim imparted to him the fighting styles of Krav Maga, and Akido. Talia even took an active role in shaping his combat training by teaching him Ninjitsu (strictly non-lethal techniques) including pressure point combat. Kaden took some initiative with his combat training and also taught himself Monkey Style Kung Fu. It paired nicely with a Bo Staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come at me Kades, show me what you’ve got!” Dick called with a toothy grin. He was barefoot with a pair of loose fitting white pants and some hand wraps around his hands. Kaden was dressed similarly and took a fighting stance on the mat, opposite of Dick. Tim and Barbara were on the sidelines watching. Talia was training with Keiran today.</span>
</p><p><span>Kaden rushed forward and swung a fist at Dick. Dick deflected it and landed a palm strike on Kaden’s chest. Kaden stumbled back but quickly recovered to duck back to avoid a strike from Dick, then dodge rolled forward only to jump into the air and attempt a spin kick. Dick easily avoided it, and clothes lined Kaden as he landed back down on the mat. Kaden’s back hit the mat with a loud </span><em><span>t</span>hud</em>and the air was knocked out of his lungs.</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Kaden muttered, taking his papa’s hand as the man helped him up onto his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you did wrong?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. Kaden groaned and rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean other than get my ass kicked in under a minute?” Kaden asked. He muttered an apology after a glare from his papa, regarding his language. Dick’s expression softened and a smile spread across his face. He placed a hand on Kaden’s bare shoulder to draw his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flashy moves don’t mean anything if you can’t actually hit your opponent. There’s a time to show off, and a time to get serious,” Dick explained to which Kaden simply nodded. “Though I gotta say, it was always adorable to see you watching me, or rather Nightwing, on Youtube and then try to emulate me,” Dick teased. Kaden’s face tinted pink, shooting a glare at Uncle Tim and Aunt Barbara when they giggled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Papa, you’re embarrassing me,” Kaden muttered, ducking his head down in embarrassment. Dick laughed and patted the teen’s shoulder again. He moved back across the mat and then gestured for Kaden to come at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, give it another whirl,” Dick called to him. Kaden nodded and took a fighting stance. After a few moments of staring each other down, he rushed in. Kaden ducked a punch from Dick, then attempted to sweep the leg. Dick flipped over the teen’s head, then delivered a spin kick. Kaden blocked it, then shoved his papa’s leg away and retaliated with a quick one-two combo. Dick effortlessly blocked both, then pushed the advantage and delivered a double palm strike to Kaden’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen grunted as he tumbled over backwards, head over heels, but quickly jumped back onto his feet. He gasped when he recovered as Dick was already on him. Thinking quickly, he backflipped a few times, then bent over backwards when Dick came at him with a swing of his fist. He then somersaulted, bringing his foot up to land a kick to Dick’s jaw. The man grunted and stumbled backward, but Kaden made another mistake; he got cocky. With a grin on his face, he flipped back onto his feet and charged directly at Dick. Dick spun in a circle, feinting to the left like a leaf in the wind. Kaden’s attack missed and he soon found himself face down on the mat when Dick tripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Kaden muttered, rolling over onto his back. Dick crouched down beside him with a goofy grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much better</span>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kades. I’m proud of you,” he said to the teen, holding out his hand. Kaden’s face lit up at his papa’s praise and took the man’s hand, getting to his feet. “Alright, you ready for round three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jason placed his handguns on the table in front of his sons. They were in the cave along with Damian, Dick, Tim, and Talia, watching nearby. Jason had opted to teach them about firearms as part of their training, and there were some arguments about that between himself, Dick, Tim, and Bruce. Damian and Talia backed him though; they needed to know everything they could about firearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think I’ve raised you boys to show proper respect and caution when it comes to guns,” Jason started, his voice a bit softer as he leaned against the table across from them. “Do you remember what I’ve always told you about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guns are for necessary defense </span>
  <em>
    <span>only,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Keiran replied.</span>
</p><p><span>“They’re not for “looking cool”</span> <span>or “tough”,” Kaden chimed in.</span></p><p>
  <span>“They’re tools meant for hunting and self-defense,” the twins said in unison. Jason nodded, lips curving into a prideful smirk. Jason grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down at the table across from his sons. He’d made sure to empty the clips and turn on the safety as well, just to be safe. And then he showed them how to dismantle them, clean them, and put them back together, all while explaining the process. He noted though, that they seemed confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be facing all sorts of guns. Handguns, shotguns, assault rifles,” Jason started explaining, rising from his seat. He gestured toward the guns and said “so the more you know, the more prepared you’ll be. Now, repeat what I just showed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiran and Kaden shared a look and then hesitantly reached out for the guns. Jason watched them very carefully as they pulled the guns apart and then began putting them back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done,” the twins said in unison, finishing just seconds apart from each other as they slid the fully intact guns back across the table to their father. Jason nodded his approval. He hadn’t been sure about this part of their training, despite Bruce having had him, Dick, and Tim all learn these same things when they were trained to be Robin. Honestly, he’d have preferred his boys never be in the same room as a gun. But he understood its necessity. But both he and Talia disagreed with Bruce’s methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good. Now,” he said as he reached across the table and examined the guns carefully. After a full minute, he looked back across the table at the twins and repeated “very good.” Jason then started moving across the cave and gestured for the twins to follow. He set up some targets for them, but caught the look on Bruce’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bruce said firmly, glaring at Jason and Talia. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed them both in his steely gaze. He knew what they were going to teach the boys, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>most certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>did not approve. Of course, it didn't take long for Dick and Tim to figure it out either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re doing this, but is it necessary?” Dick asked, trying to keep an open mind. Jason looked over at his husband and flashed a small smile; he appreciated Dick’s open-mindedness in this, but he felt it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Talia answered before Jason could get a word in. “There may come a time when they are faced with a situation where they will need to use a gun--” she started, when Jason cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>most certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope that that </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it should, they should be prepared. They should know how to handle the gun properly and safely” Talia explained. Damian and Jason both nodded in agreement. Tim and Dick didn’t look convinced, and Bruce most certainly wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to be using live ammunition, you dense mother fucker,” Jason cut in, heaving an exasperated sigh. “Jesus, do you honestly think I’m that stupid and irresponsible as a damn parent, that I’d have the boys training with live ammo? C’mon, Bruce.” Jason placed a hand on his son’s shoulders and nudged them to turn around to face him. He loaded his hand guns with rubber bullets, then placed a gun in their hands. Kaden and Keiran stared down at the guns in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, are you sure about this?” Kaden started nervously; he’d never particularly cared for guns, which was another thing he shared with Dick. Jason placed a hand on Kaden’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Kades, you don’t need to be nervous. A gun is a tool for self-defense. With proper respect and training, you don’t have anything to be afraid of. Just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>.</em>” Jason lectured, then gestured toward the targets in front of them, down the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, first off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>point a gun at </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>unless you intend to use it. Just breath, relax, and focus. Now take aim,” Jason said to them, gesturing toward the targets again. Talia and Damian stood off to the side, watching intently. “Now Keiran, eyes on me for a moment,” Jason called. He moved up behind Kaden and grabbed the teen’s other hand while Keiran watched. He carefully positioned both of Kaden’s hands so Keiran could see it, then. Keiran repeated what Jason showed him. Jason moved around Kaden and crouched down a little. He slowly moved his arm along the length of Kaden’s own, hand pointing to the target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes forward, down the sight, not directly at the target. Focus on the sight. Keiran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it dad,” Keiran replied, doing exactly as his father instructed. Jason nodded his approval. Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian were still watching silently, though Bruce seemed less...well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce</span>
  </em>
  <span> now that he was watching how Jason was handling this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about proper handling of the gun. I don’t want you boys to be afraid or hesitant, but picking up a gun should be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>last resort</span>
  </em>
  <span>, understood?” Jason lectured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” the twins replied in unison. Jason glared over at Dick and Tim who were snickering in amusement. Jason rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, pot and kettle. Shut up, both of you,” Jason snapped at them playfully. He spent the next five minutes explaining and demonstrating for the boys. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>thorough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when it came to gun safety. God willing, they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in a position where they even had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gun, let alone fire one, but he wanted them to be prepared in case the scenario ever presented itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contrary to whatever bullshit you’ve seen on TV, shooting a gun isn’t as simple as point and shoot. That’s what fucking idiots do. And you boys? You’re not fucking idiots,” Jason lectured, earning a few more giggles from the sidelines. Neither of them had fired a single shot yet. “Now, take aim. Eyes on the front sight. Focus on the front sight,” Jason repeated, circling the boys carefully. “Now, index finger on the trigger. Carefully,” Jason instructed. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> the trigger, understand?” Jason said then. Kaden and Keiran exchanged a look, then looked to their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Kaden asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Front sight!” Jason instructed again. The twins set their eyes back down the sight of the gun. “Squeezing will cause your whole hand to move the gun, because your other fingers tend to move along with your trigger finger. You need to isolate your trigger finger from the rest of your hand, and your other fingers. You want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull </span>
  </em>
  <span>the trigger, not squeeze it. Now…” Jason explained. He moved off to the side and watched the boys carefully. He shared a look with Talia, then Tim, Damian, Dick, and Bruce. “Fire!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The guns went off and a low ‘pop’ sounded from the targets as the rubber bullets hit the targets. Jason gestured for the boys to lower the guns, which they did, then he jogged toward the targets to check them. He then gave them a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad for your first time. Now, let’s try again, and remember--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on the sight, not the target,” the twins replied in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guns are tools for self-defense and nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days were spent with both Jason and Talia teaching them about various different guns; how to take them apart, how to disable them, and how many shots each one held and/or could fire. As far as actually using a gun, Jason was adamant about sticking strictly to handguns, despite Talia’s protests that they should be proficient in multiple firearms. Jason, however, wasn’t budging and in that, he had Damian, Bruce, Dick, and Tim on his side. He also made it a point to teach the boys to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-lethal shots only</span>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of their firearm training, which lasted a week, they could identify more than two-dozen different types of commonly used guns, how to safely disable them, and how many shots each carried and fired. They had also become quite proficient in several methods of disarmament. They knew the ins-and-outs of taking apart and cleaning every single weapon, and as a result of their tutelage, they knew the flaws and weak points in every gun they had been introduced to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This part of their training had made Jason </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable, and not just because he didn’t like the idea of the boys facing down criminals with guns. The idea of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>handling</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gun had set him on edge. But it set his mind at ease knowing that if the time ever came where they needed to use one, they now knew how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their training wasn’t over yet, but they were making great progress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But finally, after six long months of training, pushing the twins to their limit both physically and mentally they were...almost ready. There was one thing left that they needed to do, and that was a test of their training; a test that would determine whether or not they were ready for take to the streets. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while. Kinda got stuck at the most important bits, unsure what to do, but I figured it out, and I hope you enjoy it. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the sixth month of their training, both Kaden and Keiran could have earned degrees in criminology and forensic science. Their training was quite thorough and also included escapology, investigation, stealth, thievery, tracking, and weaponry. Of course, that last one Jason and Talia oversaw personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia taught them about poisons, venoms, toxins, and how to formulate cures and remedies. Damian kept a close eye on her during these “lessons”. But all in all, they never pushed the twins too hard, never gave them more than they could handle at one time. Talia was especially proud of the boys, even if she didn’t outright say it. Like “true al Ghuls”, they picked up and learned new skills quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last bit of their training now, was working on and improving their own unique styles of fighting; Kaden really took to Dick’s style of ‘move more, get hit less’. As for Keiran, he seemed to adapt pretty well to Jason’s more ground-and-pound style. For Keiran, they designed a pair of combat gloves with raised knuckles and steel tipped on the inside. His left glove had a button on the side of the index finger to turn a stun pack on and of when he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaden, being more like his papa, took to learning escrima in addition to stick fighting from Tim. Of course, they were also taught to use various ranged weapons, including the trademark wingdings. They were taught how to use various other gadgets, pretty much anything you could fit into a utility belt, and they were taught strategy and tactics. At one point near the “end” of their training, Talia had them reading Sun Tzu’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Art of War</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finally, after six long months of training, pushing the twins to their limit both physically and mentally they were...</span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. There was one thing left that they needed to do, and that was a test of their training; a test that would determine whether or not they were ready for take to the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A test?” Keiran asked as he pulled on pieces of a black Kevlar body suit. Kaden was likewise gearing up as all six of their trainers, Dick, Jason, Talia, Tim, Damian, Barbara and Bruce began to explain to them this final step in their training. They had been a bit hesitant to include Talia in this, with Damian voicing the loudest concerns, though Jason was a close second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a test. You’re both going to go out into the city. Your mission will be revealed in time,” Talia explained to them. She gave the others a quick look, expression unreadable. “You will have a few hours to complete it by yourselves, after which time, we will step in and handle it. At that point, you will have failed.” Kaden and Keiran exchanged a look when they finished gearing up, then turned their attention to their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is dad going to be okay with this?” Keiran asked, the corner of his lip canting upward into a smirk. Kaden chuckled in amusement and playfully jabbed his brother in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the two of us, out in the city, alone, without dad?” Kaden teased. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, very funny. You little shits,” Jason replied, but couldn’t help but smile slightly; he knew he could be a bit overprotective at times and he was willing to own that. Nothing wrong with wanting to protect your kids though, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, we’ll be...around. You won’t see us, but we’ll be there with you, nearby if you need any help,” Dick chimed in, drawing the boys’ attention. “It’s your first night out, ever, and despite it being your “test”, it’s still Gotham,” Dick started explaining when Tim cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It goes without saying that Gotham City is still a pretty dangerous city. If we need to jump in and help you though, that doesn’t necessarily mean you’ve failed, just to be clear.” Kaden and Keiran nodded in reply with Keiran cracking his knuckles and Kaden rolling his neck and shoulders a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember your training, and everything else we’ve taught you, and you’ll pass with flying colors, alright?” Barbara encouraged. The twins nodded in response, grins adorning their faces as their excitement built. They were so close to the end, to their goal, that they could practically taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright boys, there are a couple of motorcycles over there,” Bruce said, gesturing toward the vehicles “set aside for the both of you. Grab one, and get out to the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Keiran called, jogging toward the vehicles. Kaden followed after him, walking backwards for a moment as he gave a wave back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks grandpa!” he called back. As the twins departed from the cave, Jason turned to the others and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get geared up,” Jason said to them, moving toward the gear lockers. He turned and walked backwards, eyes on Talia and asked “Talia, are you sure your goons aren’t gonna hurt my boys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>boys and no, as I’ve explained a dozen times now, they are loyal to me; they will not harm the twins without my order,” Talia replied, glaring in annoyance at Jason. Talia had arranged for some of her assassins to blend in with the city and play a part in the boys’ training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick, Tim, and Damian followed after him to gear up and prepare, and so the boys’ test began.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Keiran and Kaden, currently acting under the temporary aliases “Aequitas” and “Veritas” (Keiran’s idea), stood on the rooftop of an apartment building in Burnely. Burnley was a decent enough neighborhood, by Gotham City standards, which wasn’t saying much. As far as crime went though, it was certainly one the quiet(er) side. So it wasn’t an ideal place to start, but whatever their test was, it could happen anywhere, at any time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think they’ll have us do?” Keiran asked. Kaden pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and glanced over at his twin, whose hair had been dyed black with temporary hair dye. He shrugged his shoulders in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me. I guess we’ll know when it's time to know,” Kaden replied, turning his attention back out to the city below. A silence pervaded the air between the twins, save for the sound of the cars in the streets below. Their attention was drawn to the Bat Signal in the sky, however. “Hey, maybe that’s our cue?” Kaden suggested, pointing toward the Bat Signal in the sky. Keiran snorted and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bat Signal? I doubt it,” Keiran responded, looking unconvinced. Kaden looked back toward his brother and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how are we going to know if we don’t check it out?” Keiran was silent for a time, but then just heaved a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go check it out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jim Gorden stood on the rooftop of the GCPD waiting for Batman to arrive. He didn’t so much as flinch when two newbies showed up instead. Teenagers no less, from the looks of them. Jim remained stone faced as he examined the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are?” he asked, arms crossing over his chest. The twins shared a look and then turned back to the aging commissioner. Keiran flashed a prideful grin and placed a fist over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Aequitas, and this is Veritas. We saw the Bat Signal, and--” Keiran started. But Jim interrupted him with an exasperated sigh. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, then adjusted his glasses as he looked back up at the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he sent you? The twins? Kaden and Keiran?” Jim asked. Kaden looked unimpressed, but Keiran looked shocked, jaw dropped as he stared at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? But how did--” Keiran stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aequitas? Veritas? I’ve watched Boondock Saints. The twins. And you two? You can dye your hair whatever color you want, Keiran; with those code names, it was a dead giveaway. Plus I’m a detective,” Jim deadpanned. Kaden snickered behind hi,, earning a glare from the other teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so,” Kaden teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me,” Keiran snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known who Batman is for years. It’s a long story. Short version? I’m a detective. Now, where’s Batman?” Jim asked again, a little more impatiently. The twins shared another look, then Kaden took a step forward and shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, but right now, we’re what you’ve got. So, give us the rundown. What’s going on?” Kaden asked. Gordon sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, then handed a folder over the Kaden. Kaden cracked it open and Keiran moved closer, to look at it too. It was a picture of Bane and some of his crew in a warehouse down in The Bowery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane? He’s still around?” Keiran asked, sharing a look with Kaden. Kaden turned to Jim, then back to the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it. Must be the Venom. But Bane--he’s a little above our paygrade, isn’t he?” Kaden suggested. Keiran snorted and waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s not. We can handle this. Come on, this has </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be our mission, right?!” Keiran replied, grin spreading across his face. Kaden stared at him incredulously. This was coming from the guy who just earlier doubted that the Bat Signal was even </span>
  <span><em>for</em> </span>
  <span>them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bane might be a bit too much for you--” Jim started, but Keiran snatched the folder away from Kaden and danced across the roof, gesturing for the other teen to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Commish, we got this!” Keiran called back, reaching for his grappling gun and diving off of the roof. Kaden followed after him. He turned back to Jim, walking backwards and shrugging his shoulders before he followed the other teen’s lead. Jim was left on the roof along, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go with it Jim. You should know better by now…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So this whole thing is going to shit, quickly,” Jason commented over the comm link as he made his way to one of his safe houses nearby. He’d been keeping tabs on the twins, following them around town at a distance and keeping himself hidden. The others were doing the same, though they were scattered everywhere where the twins were </span>
  <span><em>supposed</em> </span>
  <span>to have gone for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> mission. But none of them had accounted for Bane showing up in Gotham again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but let’s not start the blame game right now, okay? We need to get to that warehouse and stop Bane. And hopefully the twins too, before they get there and get hurt,” Dick chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a bad idea from the start,” Damian put in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough arguing. You all need to get down to that warehouse now, before the twins get hurt,” Bruce snapped. Jason had already geared up by this point and was on his way out of his safe house and hopping onto his motorcycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The twins sat patiently in the rafters of the warehouse looking down at Bane’s men below. The man in question was currently barking orders to his men, but his venom wasn’t active yet. Neither were his men’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing they noticed was that only some of Bane’s men were equipped with venom injectors, no more than a dozen of them. There’s were also less advanced than Bane’s. The twins decided that those equipped with Venom Injectors were higher ranked. But they watched quietly from the rafters, only whispering to each other every now and again. Despite Keiran’s insistence that they come here, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew Bane was dangerous. They weren’t sure how exactly to approach this. Not yet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dude, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bane</span>
  </em>
  <span>! There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’re ready to take him on!” Kaden whispered to Keiran. Keiran ignored him and continued to stare at Bane and his thugs, trying to read the situation. “Keiran, are you listening to me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you,” Keiran replied, holding up his hand to silence his brother. He continued to watch for another few moments and then looked up at the other teen. “I have a plan. Ish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A plan-ish?” Kaden asked, arching an eyebrow. He glanced down toward Bane and his men as they continued moving crates, some packed with weapons and ammunition. When he turned his attention back to his brother, Keiran was already slinking down to the ground below. Kaden wanted to shout at him and would have, had the circumstances been different. Instead, he watched the other teen carefully, ready to do...well, he wasn’t sure what, but if Keiran was caught and got into trouble, he’d be ready to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keiran seemed to be doing fine and while Kaden’s eyes darted back and forth between Bane and his men, and his brother, Keiran was reaching for something on the floor. It was an empty beer bottle. Kaden arched an eyebrow for a moment until he saw Keiran arch his arm back and then throw the bottle to the opposite side of the warehouse. It struck the wall and alerted Bane and his men, the former of which ordered some of them to go check it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaden understood then what he was doing. He decided to join in on it. He shared a quick look with Keiran, then drew a batarang and threw it across the room. It struck the wall nearby Bane, who scanned the room for signs of Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bat is here. Fan out and find him!” Bane ordered. Once Bane was alone, Keiran and Kaden exchanged another look, but Kaden shook his head; he knew what Keiran was thinking, and it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kaden face-palmed when Keiran strolled right out of cover to confront Bane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane!” Keiran called out to the man, his arms crossed over his chest. Bane turned and stared at him in silence for a few moments, and then he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew someone was here, but I knew it could not be the Bat. Batman would have shown himself by now; he is no coward. What I didn’t expect was a child. How adorable,” Bane taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>is about to put you out of business, Bane!” Keiran called, pointing at the man. He gave him a thumbs down and continued with “your first and last mistake was coming to</span>
  <em>
    <span> my</span>
  </em>
  <span> city!” Bane laughed, amused by his opponent as he activated his venom injector and pumped himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, child. You have no idea who I am, do you? I’m going to teach you a lesson. You might live. And you might not. Let’s roll the dice, shall we?” Bane taunted as he charged at Keiran. Keiran took a fighting stance, eyes darting up toward Kaden who was still in the rafters. But Bane didn’t get five steps before Red Hood and Nightwing crashed through the window. Bane turned but had no time to react as the two vigilantes crashed into him, pulling him away from Keiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D--uh, Red Hood! Nightwing! What’re you--” Keiran started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time! Get out of here!” Red Hood snapped, waving the teen away. Nightwing ducked back to avoid a punch from Bane and turned to Keiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, now! We’ve got there! Batman has Bane’s men under control!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere! I can help!” Keiran shouted, charging at Bane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Red Hood shouted, reaching out to Keiran as Bane charged him in return. Bane swung a massive arm in an attempt to clothesline Keiran, but the teen ducked and slid underneath the man, then kneed him in the crotch as he went. Bane let out a pained howl while Nightwing and Red Hood flinched in the background. Then, Kaden dived down from the rafters above and landed on Bane’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You….little...bastards!” Bane grounded out, trying to reach for Kaden. Kaden cackled as he avoided the man’s grabs, then used a taser on the venom injector. Bane growled as he was shocked by the taser, then Kaden pulled out a batarang and cute several tubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take these! Yoink!” the teen called out, cackling again as he dived out of the way of a swing from Bane. Kaden rushed over to Red Hood and Nightwing, sharing a prideful grin with Keiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work you two. I’m proud,” Red Hood said to them, grinning underneath his helmet. Nightwing pointed at Bane who had just recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk later, fight now!” he said. Together, the four of them charged at Bane, who still had some venom pumping through his system, and he was also pretty pissed. Keiran lunged at him, swinging a fist, but Bane caught him and threw him into Kaden. The two teens skidded across the ground, grunting when they hit a pile of crates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing and Red Hood came at him from opposing sides, with Nightwing expertly twisting with acrobatic grace out of harm’s way, and Hood ducking a punch and sweeping the leg. As Bane fell, he swung a fist and attempted to take Hood out with him, but Hood back flipped out of the way as Bane crashed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man let out an angry growl, then turned at the last moment as the twins came at him, both punching him in the face at the same time. As he stumbled backward, Batman dropped down onto a rafter from the roof above and pulled out a net gun. He fired it and trapped Bane in an electrified net, taking the man out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Bane unconscious on the floor the twins turned to each other and cheered, giving each other a high five. Nightwing and Red Hood each put a hand on one of the twin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad. Not bad at all,” Hood complimented. The twins looked over at the man with prideful grins still adorning their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do we pass?” They asked in unison.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the twins’ actual mission was a mock drug bust that Talia had had her assassins set up for them. Nobody had expected Bane to show up, and even less expected, was how well the boys performed in helping to take him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they passed with everyone having voted unanimously in their favor. And so after a few days of work building their respective suits and overall kits, they were ready for their first mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman stood atop a building with twins beside him in full costume. Keiran, a.k.a Robin, Boy Wonder, was wearing a costume very similar to the one he wore that day at Amusement Mile, with his hair dyed black with temporary hair dye. Kaden, however, was wearing something new and had donned a new identity entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suit was similar in design to Nightwing’s. His suit was regal blue, black on his sides, with a white utility belt and a black and white domino mask. His gauntlets were the same color with a black band around the wrist and the end of the gauntlet, with white designs on the top and black knuckles. The boots were of similar design, blue, white, and black. The most striking feature though, was the silhouette of a bird with its wings outstretched on his chest, that stretched across his shoulders and connected to a matching symbol on his back. The bird was black, with white wing and tail feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bat Signal appeared in the sky and the twins shared an excited look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, Bluejay, let’s go,” Batman ordered, jumping down from the roof and firing his grappling gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This--” Robin started, diving off of the room and following Batman’s lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--Is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally awesome!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bluejay finished, following after him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>